


My Snow Day

by rainbow7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Badboy!Mark, F/M, Girl!Jinyoung, I'm Bad At Titles, Jinyoung has a crush on Mark, Mark Being a Jerk, Markjin, Smut, What Have I Done, sorry Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow7/pseuds/rainbow7
Summary: I can't forget him, he is pulling my whole attention. I didn't get a chance to know him. If I find him, I'm willing to do anything to get to know him.Do you ever wish you had a second chance to meet someone again for the first time?





	

 It's one of the coldest days in winter, the snow continued to fall droplets scattered throughout the yard next to the lake. I saw the smooth surface of frozen lake. snowfall slightly disrupt the plans for the day. Many people love the heat and sun. I though I always loved the snow as it fell. It does not happen often, and to this day I do not feel happy.

 

My roomate in dorms don't get excited when she saw a trickle of snow hit the window in the morning. So when I asked her if she wanted to go with me, the only response I got just snorted.

  

"Listen, when he saw a picture of us. It's not my fault if you really accept the offer, because you want it, it will be fast and you can do it yourself." Bambam, my roommate voice rings in my ears. I don't care about that now. When walking I forget everything.

 

 

I wear clothes that have already been selected Bambam for me, even her makeup all over my face. I normally never wear makeup. I wore a long pink fur coat to the knee. Inside I was wearing a tight white blouse and brown short skirt, with no waterproof shoes, even socks I wear wet. But I did not let it stop when I started running.

 

 

 

I kept trying to shelter from the rain this snow. Warned that I could catch a cold or worse if I stayed too long in the snow and got cold. As I recall the address that will be heading soon be found. Due to the heavy snow continued to fall, I immediately took refuge at the nearby bus stop. When I ran the dirt splash my feet, but I did not mind.

 

 

 

When I was at the bus stop I still see a frozen lake. Some boats in the lake, each tied to the bridge so no sail suddenly. I'm the same, I am bound by time.

 

I am aware of and directly carry the device in a bag. Fortunately, no items in the bag wet. I started to call someone.

 

"I'm sorry if you wait a long time. I stuck snowfall at the bus stop near your apartment. I'll be right there. Thank you"

 

When I heard his voice on the phone line makes me feel stronger. At the time I ran through heavy snow. It does not matter if I get cold. I was waiting for this day for a long time.

 

 

 

I arrived at the destination address, the apartment building is very high. After some time I arrived at the apartments I would go. I rang the door bell several times but still unopened by owner of the apartment house. 

"Hello?"

Am I going to see him. Will be he kind to me for the this first time he meet me. I'll try my best. I might just be stuck with him only this day. I can't waste this opportunity all. Bambam warn me that it depend on the first. I'm really scared to meet him. 

"Someone there?" I said.

"You come?" a man came out of the door that had been me wait. His hair was brown and he is very handsome as the last I saw him. 

"Come in," he smiled and I blushed as he looked at me. He looked at my body from the bottom up to my face. I began to shiver from the cold.

"Seriously, you get soaked!" he said with an eye roll. It didn't matter to me if I was standing out there or inside, now I'm in the house now. It took a minute or two before I stepped forward and put my hand on the door. He stepped back and let me get in the house. 

 

Although it was a very spacious apartment. Most of the objects there appear minimalist and beautiful. It was obvious the place is very well maintained. I would love to spend time there, the smell of vanilla coming from his body. He looks very sweet. That man, leaning against the sofa, looking at me. 

He didn't even handed me a towel or whatever but he had been preparing for my arrival. There was some food there. The man was pouring a wine into a glass and handed it to me.  I took and drink it just to warm my body. 

A few minutes only heard the sound of glass collided with the glass there.

"I'm. Jinyoung, this is my first day of work" I said after a while, breaking the silence that exists.

 

"I'm Mark" he said with a smug smile, but he did't realize that I knew him even when he doesn't know me.

I know him even when I was in high school. He is a senior in high school. He had never known me before. I kept watching him. We're just a different year. When he disappeared because he was graduation I was losing information about this man. I wonder what happened so he found me right now. All have a different situation now. Why does he want me?

I sat in front of him, and he watched me closely without escape my sight. I'm soaking wet right now but I just sat unconcerned. We faced each other, but there is so much to do about besides feeling uncomfortable about it. 

"How about your school?" I watched the blinking slowly embarrassed and shy smile. He liked it when he made me blush, and he put his hand on my thigh and rubbed his skin there. I felt a weird vibe when he started touching me. So this was great when he touched me.

 

"You didn't even answer. Maybe it's not important right now?" he said quietly.

"Maybe you want directly on the game" he rubbing his hand on my thigh and my legs felt stiff when his hand on my legs. I try to answer slowly. 

"I ..., in college now. My age nineteen. I needed some just for college." I said, biting my lip nervously as he saw me discomfort, I was a little lie here.

"Why do you work like this? Who introduced this to you?" he smiled but hearing the question my heart move quickly when sitting next to him, and in the narrow sofa I was almost sitting on top of him.

 

"It's my roommate in the dorm"

"So she's your roommate, I've often bring her here." I could only nod nervously.

"When I saw that picture of you with your friends. You're a very pretty girl, and your body is amazing for a girl in same age to you," he whispered in my ear, tenderly stroking my hair back and out of he face as he looked down at my lap.

I know he saw my picture, in Bambam sns. My picture at the time of Halloween, I lost a bet so I had to wear revealing clothes with makeup, go to a night club and upload to sns. The others look at me like it might be thought I was a bad girl. 

 

"Do you know, you're so seductive? Your eyes, lips and body. I want you so much since the first look at a picture of you"

 

"No ... ah .. yeah... I mean, yes ... thank you," I replied very nervous, and he looked at me very deeply. I fell too further on his view. He came over and I think this is too close, I thought as I feel him breathing and his breath hit my cheek. Our faces were very close now. 

 

He started to play his index finger on my whole body. I felt my whole body was very stiff when he plays his index finger at me.

 

"Now let's do your job Jinyoung" he say my name like he was testing me, to hear what sounded like this on his tongue.

"I want you." he said. It makes me scared a little, the way he said, looking at me eagerly, hands rubbing my thighs soft and a bit of tinkering with my thigh. It makes me feel weird with my stomach. Like butterflies there.

 

This situation seemed too intimate. I don't know, but why does it feel so warm inside of me when his hands rubbing my leg higher and higher?

Outside the rain was fading as his face closer and closer to my lips. I've only been kissed once, and it was a kiss on the lips with in the ninth grade. That doesn't count, it doesn't calculate this time.

 

His lips met mine before I could think of nothing better, his eyes closed but mine wide open. Did he and I really want this? Now I kiss him like girls just kiss their boyfriends. What will my friends think of this if they knew? A girl who they didn't thought would end up like this.

 

Quickly he opened my mouth to tell me without words to take it slow, that he wanted to make out with a girl like me just meet him an hour earlier. But before I could get the sound out his tongue in my mouth playing his own tongue. I couldn't feel the charm of kissing a man like this, hot, wet tongue against each other.

 

We breathe rapidly becoming shorter. he unbuttoned blouse I had worn slowly. after taking so left my bra and short skirt, he pushed back myself. "I will help you release all your clothes slowly." he whispered in my ear and licking my ear.

 

I began to feel the sweat out of my body. Even all the clothes seemed to be drying up. After a while he played with my back and my whole body, he carried me bridal style into a room. When we arrive at his room he threw me on a king size bed. 

'Don't talk much just follow the game he wants. You get paid for this. '

I remember Bambam message to me. Although I think I wanted to ask but I cant. I had plunged even further now I can'y stop it all.

 

The whole ordeal seemed a mess. His tongue against mine, his mouth against my teeth. He tried to do what he did, trying to remember what he heard from the kiss, but all the memories seem much at the time. His tongue against hers suddenly don't feel so strange, sticking his nose cheek doesn't feel awkward, and his hands on wet skin comfortable. A soft sigh moans coming from my mouth as his hands ended up in my bare breast. He kiss whole inch my body. It was a touch that I never felt before, somewhere between soft, hot and firm.

 

Mark hand was on top of me now,  the man who pressed himself against me in his room. His feet touched my feet when the tongue out of my mouth and his mouth found my neck, leaving some red marks there. It was not cold here, I'm not shivering anymore even I now sweating. I stared at the ceiling of his room while he unbuttoned my short skirt, the atmosphere there is rather dark and at the next corner there is a small white dog see an activities we did. 

Mark, his name ringing in my mind everytime. I did't take my eyes off him, he thrust down his trousers as he trumpeted. Leaving on him only a shirt and underwear. His mouth came on me again, he was breathing hot on my skin, fast and hot.

 

 

Mark hand was under my thigh again, this time pushing it against my shoulder, leaving my breasts naked in the cold. He was kissing all over the top of my breasts. Just for a moment he stopped and looked down on me. It's weird, I feel it even then, but somehow that did not matter so much to me then.

 

But then he immediately pulled down his own trousers, they are brown reached his knees. It then hit what would happen when his left hand to knock down my pink panties and immediately hard and rough hands touched my skin everywhere. Put his hand into mine. I felt a strange attack in my body. I groaned very tight. He brought out his hand from mine. He was watching me as he pulled down his panties, trying to catch a glimpse of things i had never seen before, but everything went too fast. Separate hand pushed my thighs, hips against my hips, breathing short neck, eyebrows furrowed cheeks concentration. I could only groan in pain so sudden jerking.

 

"Don't afraid, I want all of your moan out of your beautiful lips and I want you more and more honey" I'm just speechless. Then, in one hip forward with the belief burning pain shot through her, and I whined. That's all it was, the pain, and then it becomes more comfortable then.

 

His dog was still sitting in the same place !nnd on the bed I was lying, my weight hold against his weight. I gasped, he's still inside me. 

 

Mark those who snatch all mine for the first time. Everything a first for me. I, Park Jinyoung  spend rough night with him. I don't know if I'm regret for this. 

 I hope my stories didn't end like this, this is too fast, so fast. We couldn't do it another time, it was very fast. I was speechless, just hit me that I'm working on it now.

 

He stood up, took his pants and trousers up. Rain still sound down as steadily as before seen from the window, but something has changed since i walked in here, something big. 

The way he looked at me with an intimate gaze that basically naked on a bed made me uncomfortable. Naked nearly perfect, nothing obstructs the fabric of my body. No one who saw me like this before. Quickly adjusted my clothes had dried. I direct wear my t-shirt because I didn't find a bra that somewhere along the line and pulled a short skirt. Even my panties were somewhere. I ignored the sticky white stuff that was on her inner thighs and my whole body is full. 

 

"Hmmmm .... Park Jinyoung," he said again with his head tilted to the side. "Great name, you are beautiful and very seductive. You will surely find many affluent customers" and this time I noticed is he smiled sarcastically at me now, "You work well for your first experience. I didn't choose the wrong girl."

 "Also if you want to shower before going out" he said flatly and something fell apart in me now. Disappointment settled in the chest and stomach, such as pain can not take it back.

"The money I put on the table. I can't give you tips. But if you need more. Let's do it again next time"

Before he turned away he came up to me and kissed my lips passionately. My eyes couldn't escape from his eyes. "Let me give you tips for this" he added a lot of money back and finally left me alone quiet in his room. This really is not a special feeling and I was working earlier. I fought the tears down my cheeks.


End file.
